Lionstar
❝And what will happen when I say no? When I tell you that you're a worthless coward who's too scared to do anything with honour, with value? When I tell you there's no way in hell you're going to get away with threatening my Clan? My mate, my family? What happens then? ...Answer me!❞ ''- Lionstar to Feralstar'' Lionstar is a large golden and ginger-hued Maine Coon tom with a light tan underbelly, paws, and ear tufts, as well as darker ginger stripes and ears. He is the current leader of MossClan, and his life count is unknown. 'Appearance' Physical Description: Lionstar is a massive Maine Coon tom with long, thick golden fur. He has a muscular and brawny build, with slightly oversized front paws. His most prominent feature is likely the massive ruff of fur around his neck that resembles a mane, the primary source of his namesake. His pelt is golden with a prominent ginger undertone, as well as darker ginger stripes across his face, back, and tail. He has a light tan underbelly, paws, and eartufts, while his ears themselves are a similar colour to his stripes and other markings. Both of his ears are torn, the left almost in half, and he has a long, grotesque scar that winds from the back of his head and around to his shoulder as well as one that runs from his chest to his underbelly - the majority of which sustained from Feralstar during battles. Name Definition: * Prefix: A large tawny-colored cat that lives in prides, found in Africa and northwestern India; a brave person ** Named for his large size and golden pelt; for his qualities of bravery and honour '' * '''Suffix:' a fixed luminous point in the night sky which is a large, remote incandescent body like the sun; traditional leader suffix ** traditional leader suffix Nicknamess: Leo, Lion Past names: Lionkit, Lionpaw, Liontuft Future names: n/a 'Personality' *'(+)' Positive Trait * (+) Positive Trait * (=) Neutral Trait * (=) '''Neutral Trait *(-) Negative Trait *(-)' Negative Trait '''Likes:' * Rosetail * MossClan * His friends and family * Swimming * Helping others Dislikes: * Feralstar * Sobek * Death * Fighting * Letting his Clan down Goals: * owo * owo * owo * owo * owo 'History' Kithood: * How did their childhood go? Who were their parents? Where did they live? Just go into depth about their life as a kit, I guess haha. Apprenticeship: * How was their apprenticeship? Who was their mentor? Did they train to be a medicine cat or a warrior? Did they train at all? Basically same as kithood, just about apprenticeship!! Warriorhood/Medicine Cat or whatever idk depends: * What's their life like as a warrior/medicine cat/whatever their career is now? Who did they meet? Did they find love? Did something tragic happen? Same as everything else, just focusing on their adult life. Leadership??? optional: * ,,,you know the drill - except this time it's about if your character is maybe a leader or something?? idk man it's your page have fun with it 'Relationships' * Family: x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character, x to character * Friends: x, x, x, x, x * Mates: x current?, x if they had one/multiple? * Kits: x, x, x, x, x Opinions: |-|SwiftClan= "SwiftClan is one of our closest allies, and I'm very grateful for all of their support. It's devastating that they were taken over by Feralstar, but I have confidence that we can help Littlestar get it back." Littlestar | Ally/Friend | fumafb7 "If I'm being truthful, I'm quite disappointed with Littlestar at the moment. I'm glad that he's back and that he's safe - but that doesn't make it alright that he left in the first place. One might even argue that it's his fault Feralstar took over SwiftClan so easily in the first place. And - I haven't talked to him about this yet - but he openly lied to me about knowing the location of Stormpebble's kittens all those moons ago. I never had time to confront him about it, what with the current psychopath running around and slaughtering everyone, but as soon as - if - all of this is over, I'm going to speak with him." Moonflight | Ally/Friend | Geese321 "I had no clue that she was Flycatcher and Stormpebble's sister... though now that I think about it, I think I can somewhat remember her when she was a kitten... I'm not quite sure, it's all very hazy. Regardless, she has a home in MossClan. I can only hope she'll come to her senses about Littlestar.. He abandoned her, and I'm furious about it, though truth be told I'm not quite sure why I'm taking it so personally." Wolfcry | Acquaintance | Foxythepirateplushie "He's been exiled, apparently. I wonder why?" |-|MossClan= "I absolutely love MossClan! It's my home, my family, and I would die a thousand times over to keep it safe. They respect me, and I respect them, and I can't express enough how much I appreciate their support. I can only hope that I'm not letting them down.." Rosetail | Mate/Best Friend | chikin-nuggit "Oh, great StarClan. Where do I even begin? Rosetail is - without a doubt - the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's so sweet, so caring, so understanding.. she sees the best in everybody, and tells me that I'm worth it, that I'm doing a good job, even when I'm not. She's - stars above, I can't even believe I'm saying this - really the only reason I get up every morning now, the only reason I motivate myself to do my best day after day, failure after failure, victory after victory. I just-- I hate myself for putting her into so much danger. It's awful, and maybe even selfish, but sometimes I wish that she didn't love me so she wouldn't have gotten hurt because of me. I- I don't understand how or why she keeps telling me that she doesn't mind, that she isn't afraid to be by my side. She's brave, so brave, so much braver than I am... I just- I love her. So, so much. She's perfect. Absolutely perfect." Flycatcher | Deputy/Friend | Geese321 "Flycatcher is an excellent deputy and excellent friend. I trust him, and I know that I made a good choice as choosing him as my successor. He doesn't let his blindness get in the way of duty, and I appreciate his worth ethic greatly.. He's mates with my cousin, though, and I'm not quite sure how I feel about that." Breezenose | Cousin | me "I suppose I haven't been... the fairest to her. Especially when we were younger. She's forgiven me since, but- well, I'm not so sure I deserve to be forgiven. I feel this new sort of overprotectiveness over her, though I'm not quite sure when it started or where it stemmed." Stoatbelly | Friend | fumafb7 "Stoatbelly and I had a bit of a rough start, but he's a valuable warrior and friend. I can count on him to do his best for MossClan, and I'm lucky to have him in my Clan." Stormpebble | Friend | Geese321 "I know her less than some of the other cats in the Clan, but she's a valuable asset and a good friend." |-|TallClan= What is their opinion on TallClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it?|-|DuskClan= What is their opinion on DuskClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|BadgerClan= What is their opinion on BadgerClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|LightClan= What is their opinion on LightClan? What about its specific members, and their relationships with the cats in it? |-|Deceased= Feralstar | Enemy | Foxythepirateplushie "...Dear lord." 'Quotes' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' ❝Iconic Quote❞ ''- Cat to other cat'' 'Art' Lionbop.gif|by foxythepirateplushie oldfashionedlovesong.png|by silverscarf Category:Character Pages